What a life!
by Walker Uchiha Elric
Summary: Allen Walker was a prince and the princess... Yuu Kanda. Lavi, just a worker and Allen's best friend while Lenalee being the maid. What will happen if those four get into one same problem? AllenxLenalee   LavixFem!Kanda / On HIATUS.
1. If you want cookies, you must say please

Hello :D ! Well here I am, finally submitting my first fanfic… I'm really sorry if my English is not so _perfect_ but I will try my best. I hope everyone enjoys my story though, It may not be that good due to my bad English, so, sorry once again… I really love long fics somehow, but maybe this one won't be so long. I don't mind if anyone corrects me from any bad spelling or grammatical errors, I'll actually be proud to have some help!

I will use OC in later chapters so please, if you don't like so, there is no need for you to be reading or reviewing this. Thank you~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own both characters and -Man © Katsura Hoshino. Beware of OOCness!

Now we start…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It all started with a prince, who did not believe in _love_, though, he was obligated to marry a princess who didn't even know or at least, who he hadn't ever met in person. It is horrible when things don't go the way you want, isn't it?

He had heard many things about her, such as how beautiful she was and somehow _annoying_. Around the castle he had heard many comments of how lucky he was to marry the princess, how the envy him or others just had thought of killing and replacing him. Yet, he did not want to see her and marry her. As much as he hadn't believed in love, he would like to choose his own wife.

He let out a small sigh and kept repeating how _horrible _his life was inside his head. For being a prince, he was not happy. For just once, he didn't if it were for just 5 minutes, he wanted to be normal person just like anybody else. He got up from his bed and walked slowly with a painful look towards the garden and then…

"Good mornin', Allen!" Shouted a red-haired boy past the bushes. Seeing the familiar and friendly face, he decided to greet back as well.

"Oh , good morning, Lavi." From his painful look, into a large smile it turned. He turned to see him working on cutting the trees into gooses. He really had talent, from his magnificent work, he could see why he was working for the king.

"'Guess I was in time to bright up your day, wasn't I?" He asked while grinning widely and nodding. He stopped cutting and walked towards the white-haired boy to have a small talk. How did he know he was dissapointed?

"Ah, yes, somehow." He responded with a small laugh putting his hand on his back. "Have you had any breakfast yet?" Allen was really hungry, but as much as his body tells it by the sounds of his stomach, he did not want to admitt it.

"Of course! If not, I shouldn't have been working!" Lavi answered. Extending his arms with a wide yawn because of how early he had gotten up to start to work. For the more he worked, the more he got payed. He wouldn't let that oppurtunity run away.

Then the small talk was silenced. The just looked at each other when a minute passed, Allen broke the silence "Maybe I should go inside…" walking to the entrance from where he had gotten outside.

"Right… See ya then!" Lavi stated while waving as he left. As he was the only one outside, he got back to work and waiting for the long day to leave.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I said I want more cookies, IDIOTS!"

"I-I-I'm re-really s-sorry but— "

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE! I said I want more! Don't make me repeat again, I said I want more cookies!"

"B-but your Highnes-ss, you h-ha-have repeat-t-ted it, t-twice!" The poor scared man answered shivering quickly as if were cold.

She glared at him and just kept yelling and no one could stop her. "I. Said. I. Want. MORE COOKIES!" The crazy lady roared across the larged room which caused a solemn echo and all the servants were being scared stiff. Just as then, the door could be heard that it had been opened what made everyone turn around to see who had just got in.

"Your Highness…" Answered a man with a nice dark suit with no fear. "You have eaten so much that there aren't any ingredients left." He stated with no emotion on his face. What was he? Why wasn't he afraid?

The woman looked at him surprised, realizing the situation, she frowned. "Then, go buy some more." She said with an evil grin throwing herself back into the seat and digging deeper into it. What had really made her dissapointed it was of how lazy people was to not go out and buy what she needed...

"Of course your highness" he answered bowing at the princess "but I have to announce that it could take it's time, so please calm down while waiting." Putting his hand on his chest and smiling at the vexatious princess in front of him.

"Thank you…" She said with a not-so-happy face. Telling her he would do as she said didn't really satisfice her. There was a small moment of silence while everyone in the room stared at the unhappy princess. "I will be on my room. No one bother me." She sat up from the throne and left running to her room crashing the door.

They all let out a sigh of relieve and turned to the man who had just calmed the princess. "We must thank you once again, Zatsu-san."

The black haired man smiled putting his left hand over his face and sliding it towards the top of his head, brushing his hair to tha back. "Do not worry. Pleasing the princess is my job." He walked out of the room silently leaving everyone else happy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He had fallen asleep. He forgot that he was going to meet his future wife. He didn't mind if he hadn't ever met her, he didn't love her at all. Dissapointed that his life had already been_ 'bought'_. He wanted someone else like...

He was slowly opening his eyes, he had heard someone calling him or, was it a dream? No, he knew it was real… It was a feminine voice—

"Prince! Wake up, it is the King's order for you to meet the princess!" One of the maids reminded him while shaking his body to wake him up. It really bothered him when he was shaked that way but the feel of her soft hands didn't make him uncomfortable.

'_My father, always my father to ruin everything'_ he thought while getting up from bed, once again.

"You must hurry, the King is waiting outside and it is about to be late." The young lady told him and walked towards the door, sliding it open to let the white-haired man to go out.

Grabbing his coat, he ran to the exit and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Oh a-and also, T-thank you, L-Lenalee!" He said nervously. Just looking at her beautiful smile and her cute face made him so shy to talk to her.

"Your welcome, Allen-kun." She answered back with one of her warming smiles, what made him blush.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Well here you have it! I guess it was nice, I hope to not take much in updating the next chapter and If I do, it is from school problems… But I will do my best from it.

Was it short or _too short_? I think I went a Little too fast with the actions didn't I? I absolutely need to improve with my english…

So if anyone knows or speak spanish, I think I may have a translated version. Just wait for it.

Please review and let me know if anything is wrong with it, I'd really apreciate any help!


	2. Always introduce yourself first!

Back again here updating a new chapter… I might have be making this chapter a little too short but I may start next chapter right now and publish it tomorrow morning so, just a really short part!

**Desclaimer: **I do not own -Man or any of it's characters © Katsura Hoshino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Now what…" He stated, seriously mad. They weren't even at the middle of the way and they had already crashed. Of course, by Allen being late and the crash, the meeting could be _ruined._ The King was angry at the poor farmer who had just been on the road delivering its merchandise.

While the others where arguing, Allen decided to go downtown, although it's the town where he lived, he never got to explore what was outside… Without anyone noticing he left, frightened and surprised at the same time when he walked around the streets.

He had learned many amazing things, he had seen how much fun it was to be a normal person. Just seeing every children playing everywhere, it made him feel _empty, _like if he had never had any childhood, how he never had enough friends to play and how miserable his life was compared to everyones else's.

But not everyone seemed happy. There is no such thing called '_perfect_' in this world, no matter if anyone feels like it, it is impossible.

He had seen many people experiencing bad situations like bankrupt, loss of homes and properties and others like need of money, he was not happy with it. He wanted to help them so bad but, there was nothing he could do. He just had thought '_When I become King…' _inside him.

Wandering around and thinking so deeply, he didn't notice a person he passed by until he heard _her_ melody…

It was beautiful, much beautiful than any other voice he had ever heard but… How couldn't she be a professional singer? He couldn't see much of her, she wasn't exposing her face at all by the shadow, she had a large, blue cloak on and a beautiful but simple light blue dress.

Hearing the solemn melody, he felt like in heaven, lost in the soft yet loud and beautiful sound. Not noticing when she ended, in a few minutes, she left but not the melody which kept going on and on inside his head.

Suddenly, he accidently hit somebody. So lost he was that he wasn't even knowing where he walked. In a huge surprise, the person was really _alike _as him. Who was he?

"I-I'm so sorry, I actually—" Giving him a hand to help him stand up, the man rapidly pointed towards his direction and said loudly "B-But I cannot believe it! Isn't this the prince, are you?" From the look of his face, it looked like he would obey if he told him to kiss his feet.

"I-I… No! N-No! You must be mistaking me!" A big ruckus could be made if he let everyone know who he was. "I-I might probably… Look like him but…" Looking steadly from the ground to the man, helping him to get up and confessed the truth.

"Please, just... do not talk about this! If my father gets to know that I was wandering downtown, I could get punished!" Allen spoke to the man in front of him. He was worried of what could happen if he got to know. Was there something worse of having a problem with his father?

"It's okay, I keep it shut." He responded with a large smile while the other thanked him as much as posible.

As about to leave he remember that his carriage had been crashed. Commenting that out loud, he didn't notice that the man beside him had heard him. He turned around to see him and said "Maybe I could help, I know enough of fixing." He stated. A piece of cake for recieving help, huh? He didn't even have to ask for it.

Smiling he answered an 'ok' and guided him from where he had crashed.

And the farmer and King were still arguing. As the closer they got, the louder their yells were heard. The other two just stared entertained at the fight until the young man stated "By the way, my name is Lenoardo Viccenio, but just call me Len."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**I'm working on the next chapter right now and I will publish it tomorrow… Just wait for it, I'll try to make it a little longer :D**

**Review!**


	3. Don't parents teach you any modals?

Shaking her feet quickly, patting her feet on the cold and hard floor. She waited and stayed clam, but as the attitude she had, her patience wouldn't last long.

"Why are they taking so long? They must be retarded." She said, smashing her high heels at the floor, and a sign that her patience had boomed. Tripping to ground, she suddenly felt some arms around her. Hearing a small sigh, "Be careful, Kanda." Said the suspect.

"Don't touch me! Che… Why don't you show more respect and stop calling me by my name, idiot. " Kanda said jumping from his arms quickly and rushing to her room and tripped to floor again with a loud gasp. Zatsu saw from far and ran to her, "Miss Ka— " She put a hand behind her giving him the sign to stop as she stood up and ran to her room without any balance from her heel-less shoe.

Kicking the bedroom door open, she jump from the door to her bed but she didn't seem to reach the bed and she fell to floor once again. Standing up, again, going to her bed, hiding her face with the pillow. Kanda stayed there a while until she got bored.

Kanda had never been outside the castle, well maybe at the garden but never far from the property. Not even an inch far. The thought of getting some _real_ fresh air gave her many options, but, could she actually get away from it? Turning to see her closet, she chose to dress in a less formal dress and the most casual she had. She looked for her blue cloak and as soon as she found it, she quickly put it over her head.

Lights off? Check.

Clean bedroom? Check.

Money? Check.

Being ready, she slowly, aware of making any noises, walked towards the open window, the feeling the flow of the cold wind rush towards her long and beautiful hair. Looking back, to see that no one else notice anything, although there wasn't anyone, she felt eyes following, though, they were not from the inside of the room nor the castle. Kanda felt guilt towards such situation. Stubborn as she is, she continued her way out the window, having the hope of never returning again to her miserable yet boring life. She didn't make decisions herself, she was not happy with this lifestyle, and she had been living that way since she was born.

. . . . .

Stretching his long arms, from the hard work he'd been doing since morning, he got to the castle and changed. When he was done, first thing he went downtown to take some time doing something else. It was one of those times when he lasted early, which meant that he had nothing to do with the rest of the time, It was still 7 p.m. He would usually finish through 10-12 p.m.

Walking into many stores, wondering what he could buy and also he could not decide on what to buy. He passed at the front of a bar. He stopped, wandering around as if hiding from someone. Slowly opening the glass door, peaking inside to find some woman screaming and a a very buff man… whining?

Not having the courage to enter, he stayed peaking to watch the situation.

"Don't you never, but ever, call me sugar, piece of shit!" The long blue haired woman yelled towards the man laying on the ground afraid of her. He was sure scared.

The woman grabbed a chair and threw it to the man, who was trying to get away from the object as much as posible, but he failed. A couple of men grabbed her by her arms to stop her from doing more of her foolish disasters, yelling _'Don't touch me!' _the whole time pushing the men away.

Being freed from them she let out a small 'Che' and rushed to the exit, pushing him aside glaring at him. He looked at her while she still walked away until his senses returned and ran to catch her up and grabbed her by the wrist when suddenly, her reaction was fast and indeed very painful, she punched him right on the cheek making him whine.

"Don't bother me, stranger!" She said but still he did not let go of her wrist, instead, he gripped harder.

"Don't leave… please!" He said. She glared at him for a while seeing his innocent face, she rolled he eyes and sighed. "What?" She asked in avery small and calm tone looking at him less angrier but more annoyed.

"I…" He started while looking away from her raven eyes. "I want to meet you." He finished , looking at her with a sweet and caring face. She stared, her face was blank and without noticing, she was blushing. "Who are you…?" She asked. He let go from her wrist and took her hand slightly sitting on his knees "Lavi, Lavi Bookman Jr." He said with a chipper smile.

"Kanda." She answered. "Kanda Yuu" With a not so scary glare, and a large grin which was supposely a smile. At least that's what she tried. Their eyes meeting, raven and emerald. Looking each other deeply for a moment until Kanda broke the silence. "I… might have to leave… now." She said putting her hood over her head looking to the ground. Lavi stood up to see her leave. "Wait" He said, lookind at her, stretching his arm as he were to catch her but couldn't reach. Dissapointed, he asked "Will we meet again?"

She forced to smile sweetly but she seemed to be a little angry and it looked more like a glare than a look. "Don't be an idiot. Everything can be posible, Lavi Bookman Jr." Walking her way back. He smiled to himself going on his own way.

. . . . .

"What do you mean they are not here?" The King, staring in horror at the black haired man.

"I'm really sorry. I know you're meeting was planned for it being today. Unfortunately, the princess is gone as well as the King and queen." Zatsu, looking at the King with a concerned look. "I will inform the highness about it, lord. Otherwise, thank you for bothering on coming this way." He bowed at the shock man infront of him.

Turning around, the King got back to his chariot with his son following. Opening the door, the King got in and the prince left behind talking with the blonde boy.

"How was it?" He asked with a curious face. "They're not here." Allen answered getting inside, while Leonardo closed the door behind him. He waved as they left and he did so too.

Bored along the long way, Allen began to think… until his mind remembered that beautiful melody he had heard in town. That voice… was enchanting. He felt as if under a spell. Getting home already, close to the entrance, he Heard the same voice. The same melody. He got off the carriage an quickly rushed to where the sound came from. He was sure, very sure that it was the same melody he had Heard. It was coming from the bathroom but since he was thinking about if it was the same song he heard or not, he didn't notice that he was being guided to the bathroom until Allen openened the door to see… her… naked.

"Lenalee?" He yelled turning into a crimson red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screaming wraping a towel around her while he quickly turned around and closed the door and rushed to somewhere else. That was really unexpected.

. . . . .

I am really sorry for updating so late people! I've been going bad on my grades this bimester and I got grounded D: But now since It's Winter break, I have more time to update! And more time to think about many, many ideas! Thank you all for your reviews!


	4. Anything can be lost, so be careful!

Here! You have next chapter, tehehe, I made last night and I was kind of sleepy but I was able to finish. Beware of any typos… Also, the wrath of Komui begins here…

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of it's characters. © Katsura Hoshino

. . . . .

"I am really sorry Lenalee… I mean I never expected that— " Being interrupted while she put a finger over his soft lips, making a deep blush on his face that he swore she would laugh at him. Yes, only to find her giggling at his reaction, feeling the way how his cheeks burnt and how they were blowing. It was such an akward moment, or at least for him.

"It's okay, Allen-kun." Lenalee answered looking away in shameful look. How could she be okay when he saw her the way she came to the world? Allen had expected that maybe she would stop looking at him or not to talk to him anymore. She sighed and sat on her seat looking at Allen. Putting her hand beneath her chin, and not looking anywhere else but his face. In a very short moment, the stare, as well with the silence, were bothi interrupted. "What?" He asked noticing her stare. She quickly turned away shaking her head to the sides in embarrasment. "N-No, It's n-nothi-i-ing!" She answered stammeringly, looking to the floor in front of her. She could feel how her blood rushed up to her face, making VERY noticiable blush.

"Of course it has to be something, just te— " The boy, unable to finish, heard sudden scream coming from the kitchen for sure. It was a familiar yell. Supposely, a worker from the castle maybe. Lenalee sighed, putting the palm of her left hand over her forehead with an _unsurprised _look.

"It must be her…" Lenalee said in a barely hearable sound. "Miranda…" Allen sweatdropped at what he had said. This kind of situations weren't really a surprise, they were actually daily, that many people used her screams as a reminder to do some some or maybe as an alarm clock. She was very useful, thing that she always denied. They both sighed once more and ran to the kitchen just to the expected problem.

. . . . .

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I'LL GET FIRED! I MUST PUNISH MYSELF, I KNOW! I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE!" Grabbing a knife, the woman with wavy hair pointed the utensil at the left part of her chest, supposedly pointing at her heart. The black haired man, who had barely noticed because Miranda making such ruckus wasn't really some news, he gasped and ran to stop her, taking the knife and putting it far from her reach. The woman kept whinning throwing herself to the hard ground, gripping his ankle pleading.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME, KRORY-SAN? I DO NOT DESERVE BEING IN THE WORLD!" She yelled crying on the floor, crying as much that Miranda seemed to be swimming while Krory kept balance from sliding. He sighed, helped her get up guiding her to the main table and sitting beside her, trying to comfort her. "Miranda," he started looking at her eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It is not your fault. Don't take this so serious, de aru." Sweatdropping as she kept crying much louder. Doesn't she have to feel any better?

"OF COURSE IT IS! IT WAS MY FAULT SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN!" She shouted, running around the kitchen making her mess, crying as loud that maybe she had forgotten the reason why she was crying. Krory sighed and countinued to work, taking the dirty dishes over to the dishwasher until—

He seemed to bump onto something, dropping the dishes, covering his ears to avoid hearing the defeat of the plates as he was falling to the floor. He shut his eyes closed but… There was no sound. Nothing, as if no plates had fallen. Krory turned to see, in surprise that GOD had actually reacted, Miranda carrying the plates that were about to fall, but she was hardly trying to keep any balance. "I'll help!" He said getting up to helping her with the dishes, keeping his balance as well. He felt to have enough confidence like to be able to avoid the plates falling to the floor when…

CRASH!

He was not warned of this sudden situation, what he was hardly preventing. Krory's face was blank, pale and he didn't even look alive. Now this wasn't something that Miranda had to cry for, it wasn't her fault at all. She had done well but Krory… "Krory?" Miranda asked waving her hand on his face. Receiving no response, she reapeted "Oi, Krory…!" She tried again an yet failed. Her eyes turned watery, wanting to cry again.

"Miranda?" She heard a soft voice as she turned to see Allen and Lenalee laying on the floor. Wipping her tears away she answered. "Oh. So Krory bumped on you?" She said with a small chuckle, helping them to stand on their feet. "Is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked, looking at Miranda who was still helping Allen.

"I burned today's dinner…" She said in her weeping, having the two kids in front of her sweatdropping at her answer. Lenalee leaned her hand on her shoulder and Allen patted her back slightly, trying to make her feel well but it was just too dificult to make her understand that it was not her fault, she isn't the only cooker in the castle, how couldn't anyone else notice that the dinner was burning? Surely, she had been having a really bad time, and she's been crying every two hours lately. Now that is not normal, a few weeks before she was in her normal state, just being depressed once a day but since Krory started working here, everything turned out into something else…

"It's okay Miranda, and I don't really get it but you know, we usually don't eat any dinner at all." Allen stated looking at Miranda with a very confused expression. They didn't really care to have dinner, it is that they usually go to bed early and it wasn't a big problem. Since they were used to be that way, they never seemed to be hungry at night.

"Why do you take it so seriously, Miranda? You haven't done no crime!" Lenalee said with an worried expression. Trying to calm her done wasn't easy nowadays. Miranda had been really stubborn when crying or just when blaming herself, which she stated as 'being honest'. Yes, she was honest but maybe she took honesty a _little _too far… or a lot.

"Man, how can we calm her down… I mean whe don't make anybody laugh just like Lavi or even if Krory was conscious we could've calmed her already." Allen said in a very serious tone, putting his hand beneath his chin, sliding his finger up and down looking to another way.

Lenalee, jumping in surprise when she remebered something, looking her way to Allen who was still thinking seriously and didn't notice when Lenalee looked to his way. "Hey Allen-kun," she started asking while he made a small nod saying _'what'. _She thought for a small moment before she finished her question.

"Have you seen Lavi?

. . . . .

"Another bottle p-p-pleeeeeeaaaasssse!" Shouting in the counter between his hiccups, he sure had taken lots of bottles, around 6 bottles of sake? Lavi, giving the man tha small glass, saw how the man rejected the glass waving his hands to the sides as well as his head. Lavi let out a moan in dissapointment and let his head fall onto the table covering his face with his hands whinning to himself.

About an hour later, accepting that he was very drunk, he walked slowly (and a little wobbly) his way to the castle. He had been gotten a little distracted walking on the streets just to see him arguing with a cat. Finishing his buisness with the cat, the only thing he was thinking about besides cat-problems, was the girl who he had met a couple of hours ago. How beautiful she was, although she was very moody, she was very distinguished among the rest of the women. Her unique way of being just made him fall for her even much more. Her face... somehow reminded him of... home.

"_Panda jiji, when are we going home?" Asked the small red-head boy, looking at his grandfather. It had really worried him how the boy never met his parents, but his grandfather had told him that they had been killed in a large tsunami that crossed while they were both on a voyage to Australia. Since then, he had been living with his grandfather, making his life out of being a Bookman, people who record history base don wars._

"_Soon, Lavi." Said the old man coldly but a little gentle, not turning to see his grandson. The boy was a little upset on how he had never been living his life as he was supposed to. Lavi was only 6 years old and this was what he was not supposed to be doing, he should be having some friendsd, playing outside, like a kid at his age. Lavi sighed turning to see the ocean, how the sun went down to the horizon of the ocean._

_Lavi stood up on the tube of the grids, pointing where the sun lost it's half touching the horizon each time much further. His lips taking the form of an 'o' while whispering a small "wow" to himself. He looked as if he had never seen a sunset, but at least for him, he thought it was beautiful. Although, he knew that this wasn't going to be the last one they would see together on their long journey. Yes, very long, from Australia and now heading to Alaska._

_His grandfather turned to see his reaction, the only response was a small smile and a chuckle. To see his grandson being amazed about such prettiness of nature, It had just made him so happy that he was able to live and coexist with him even though, it would not be forever and they both knew so. He had always told Lavi, "Every moment is to keep as a good memory."_

_Lavi hadn't knew ehat he meant, until now. These words were what he never forgot since that day, the last day they were together._

He had not known her well. Maybe things like, her name is Kanda but that's it. Nothing else. Not even her age, occupation, nothing. But there was something, something that make him think in another way to had met her. And he was rather happy about it. He didn't beg for more or less.

Even though, he had the thought that maybe by now, she had forgotten about him and see him as a completely stranger next time they meet or maybe just pass by each other. He didn't care. He just doesn't regret to have met her. The least it mattered to him is it and what he cared for the most was to see her again even if the chances were so small or not enough. He would use 'small' or 'not enough' as still a chance because everything is possible.

'_Every moment is to keep as a good memory.' _ The words of his grandfather echoed everyday into his mind. Such a narrow but significant phrase. Everything he always told him has such an immense meaning. Well, maybe they were not the phrases, but just the way how his grandfather knew lots of things, it made him think how amazing his grandfather was.

Returning to earth, once again he continued his way home. Home. What he better wished to have. Thinking about home, it only made him to look forward, which he didn't look any was but at the front. He didn't notice a small sign about a long blu-haired princess that was gone missing. And he knew who it was but...

. . . . .

"Lenalee, Lenalee, Lenaleeee~" A proud, happy man, hopping through the halls was singing happily for his sister. At least he was making her name into a song that made him very entertained. Hopping and hopping until he stopped by a door. Oh, it was a room. It made him very corious, he maybe had a little 'Lenalee sensor' that made him predict where she was, this was one of this situations. The door made him suspect that Lenalee was here.

Bingo! He heard a familiar voice, yes, it was Lenalee. The man smiled very chipper clapping silently to himself in a happy tone. Jumping up just to grab the door knob until he heard another second voice. Being a bit disapointed, not being able to interrupt any conversation between her most, adorable, precious sister and someone else. Putting his left ear over the door just to hear how the two teenagers were discussing...

"No, don't touch it there!" He heard the female voice say. While the other sighed. What did she actually mean by 'not touching there'?

"Then what? The hole is too small. It won't fit!" Said the male voice , making the man who was spying blush a little, misunderstanding the whole situation. His hand suddenly turned into a punch, ready cause a big wrath.

"That's not it! It's just too big! Try again but push harder." She said, blowing the man into anger. What was his little sister doing there, in a room, with a guy. Talking about such things. The man had nothing else to do, he was decided. Instead of opening the door by turning the door knob he just preferred to kick it and rushed into the room to save his sister.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted the angry man.


	5. It's bad to stay home your whole life

_Hello people :D ! Here I bring you a fresh new chapter which I've just written. The chapter where Komui wrath continues below… Lols._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own -Man or any of its characters © Katsura Hoshino_

. . . . .

"LENALEEEEEEE!" Shouted the angry man, kicking the door open, pointing at no one else besides Allen Walker. To his surprise, the 'misunderstood' scene was just Allen and Lenalee trying to put a bunch of flowers inside a pot that was in a very high place. But Komui's perverted thoughts still surrounded in his mind which caused him to have a grudge on Allen. Oh also, he had an 'Lenalee danger sensor'.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!" Komui threatened him, with a single glare which made him jump in fear. Komui took Lenalee's wrist and pulled her to his side to keep her away from Allen. What an overprotective brother, huh?

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TALK ABOUT THAT IN FONT OF MY DEAR SISTER!" He said while hanging some tears from his eyes.

"Nii-san, I don't know what you're thinking about but-" Interrupted by her brother who was in a great despair.

"BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE OF WHAT THIS BRAT, WHO TOOK YOUR PURITY, HAS DONE TO YOU!" Komui screamed across the room, almost breaking the base on the high shelf, causing the ground to tumble a little, like a small earthquake.

"NOW ALLEN WALKER…" Komui started with an evil grin, leaving his sister behind him, "I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR TAKING OVER MY PRECIOUS SISTER!" He shouted, causing Allen to shiver at his threat, nearly falling on his back from the shaking on his legs, feeling very uneasy.

Komui was emiting a large amount of dark aura, and it only meant one thing:

He was about to play with his new torture toy.

. . . . .

"Ooh, what an overprotective brother!" Said a voice playfully that appeared to be a girl. She giggled while hugging her teddy bear much harder.

A man sighed at his view. "God, Road, tell me... Why do you want that boy so bad?" Asked the second person who was spying with the girl, staring from far at the garden at the situation were the man with sister complex caused a ruckus. Maybe waking half-town and nobody at the castle could sleep.

"Tyki, don't you see?" She started her reply while smiling once more, putting her hands on the sides of her jaw, playing with feet, hitting the roof lightly over and over. "He's a prince, perhaps he could make the wish that the Millennium Earl seeks to become a reality." She finished, until she did a small gasp in surprise and remembered something.

"And also, I haven't got any toys to play with!" Road added, patting her teddy bear on it's head. Tyki rolled his eyes and sighed. "What a twisted mind…" He whispered to himself looking back at the scene.

"But, Road… Of all the principes that could be around, why him?" Tyki asked putting his hand beneath his chin, mimicking Road's last action.

With no one noticing, black smoke started from behind, forming a person. Tyki did not even turned around. "Oh, so you're here already, Zatsu." He said standing up and walking to his direction.

The man put his hand on the left side of his chest. He did a small bow. "The princess has now left the castle…" He reported. Zatsu looked back at him and finished his report. "She has been wondering around and I will be investigating where she's staying." The man, once again, bowed his leave and again the black smoke appeared and he vanished.

Tyki took a cigarette box out of his pocket, taking one cigar and lighting it with his lighter.

With his two middle fingers, he took out the cigarette from his lips, blowing all the smoke from his mouth and he smiled. "We are ready to act now Road." He said turning to the small girl who was still sitting.

She grinned at him eagerly, and gripped her teddy bear once more. "But Tyki, mustn't we wait until the Grand Ball?" She asked at him, even though they knew such thing already. He smirked and putt he cigarette back between his lips.

"Let's go."

. . . . .

"K-K-Komui-san, p-pleas-se… Let-t go!" The poor white haired boy begged the angry man, which seriously had a sister complex, choking him with his own hands without letting the boy breathe for a while.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Shouted Komui, iniciating a loud, evil laugh and was interrupted until he felt something slamming in his head. It was Lenalee kicking him, very disapointed at her older brother. "Nii-san, I can't let you do this to my friends!" She said. Komui turned to looked at her, tearing the whole time. "B-But, but Lenalee…!" He started without ever finishing.

"No buts!" She finished for him. Komui let go of Allen while he caressed his own neck and breathing deeply.

"Now, go and help me get the ball ready, okay?" She asked her brother sweetly while they both left the room. When the door was about to close, someone else bumped in without letting the door close.

"Yo!" Greeted the red-haired raising his arm and waving his hand. Allen quickly stood up and greeted as well, "Oh! Hey Lavi, umm… What brings you here?" He put his hand ont he back of his head laughing nervously. Lavi stared at him in confuse and Allen sweatdropped, looking away.

"Well, I've had some work to do, and since I'm done, I have nothing to do now so I was thinking if maybe we could do something…" He asked with a wide smile. Allen raised an eyebrow looking at the red-haired once more. "Like what?" He asked, looking around the room to see if they could do anything.

"Man, you really need to get out of the castle… When was the last time you went out?" Lavi ask now raising his eyebrow. Allen opened his mouth about to tell him that he had been in town two days ago but he didn't have to tell anyone so he closed his mouth and continued.

"Never." He said, looking at Lavi with anger since he was bursting into laughter, covering his mouth to avoid Allen from hearing.

"It's not funny!" Allen said, his veins marking on his forehead. Lavi just chuckled this time and put his hand on Allen's head, patting the small kid. "Yes it is!" He said smiling to himself.

"Come on! Let's just get entertained for a while and laugh, have fun y'know?" Lavi said happily, patting Allen's shoulder.

The kid sighed and walked towards his closet. "I'm changing." He said, and Lavi left the room after telling him, "I'll wait for you in the rose garden!"

. . . . .

_Sorry people, This chapter was a little shorter but you see… In three days I'm back to school and I haven't gotten any time at home at all… I haven't been writting for a while and so I have been helping my sister with her own fic so… I might not get time for myself. But do expect the next chapter soon :) _


	6. Don't be shy or you won't get anything

I'm really sorry guys for not being able to update but you see, I was finishing this chapter since two weeks ago, an unexpectedly, my computer broke down. I had no problem since I still had my laptop but again, unexpectedly, my internet dropped all week. And last, my files were deleted since my computer was formatted. Now, I have do not have the previous chapters and sadly, I may have to re-write them and put them to my USB. Sorry guys...

Although, this story will be updated without any exceptions and I may never abandon.

**I don't own D. Gray-Man nor any of it's characters. Be aware to find various OC in my fic. You have been warned.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The white-haired rushed through the halls as soon as he got dressed, heading to find the Rose Garden. All he was wearing for now was just a simple white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a pair of brown boots. He was just going out so maybe it wasn't really bad for him to go casual for just once in his life.

Once the sunlight entered the inside when he opened the door, without even thinking, he saw the readhead standing besides the sidewalk, whistling some kind of akward tune and very random rythm. Allen walked about five steps foward until Lavi turned around to notice his presence.

A while later he just smiled widely before walking to his way padding his head once more.

"Yo!" Lavi greeted after messing with Allen's hair. The boy just frowned and walked away. Lavi just stared until the white haired turned around. "So, what now?" He asked in confused way. Lavi sighed and followed him. "You know, go on and explore. Let's see what we can find there." He replied after grinning.

"Although, Lavi, we may not attend to any of your racy places." He said looking at him with a straight face walking away once more. "Even if you have to pull me with you." Lavi stopped his grinning and followed him, blowing his cheeks and taking the bunch of air away.

"You know, you bore me enough." Lavi said stopping his trail. Allen turned around in anger. "That is not the certain _fun _I'm looking for Lavi." He said putting his left hand on his forehead while nodding and sighing.

"Oh." Lavi squeaked, "Than should we go further?." Allen's eyes widened and mark a deep blush in his cheeks. "NO!" Having Lavi grinning close to him made him want to blush even more. "LAVI, YOUR HEAD IS WANDERING OFF TO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He pointed at the redhead with a dark aura around him.

"Okay, okay. Do not get histeric." Lavi giggled like a little girl. "Let's just to wander off somewhere and..." He said now speaking thoughtlessly. "Meet new people, maybe?" Asked Allen raising an eyebrow. Lavi snaped and pointed at him. "Yeah maybe and also, I want to look for someone..."

"Who someone?" Allen questioned raising the other eyebrow. Lavi shrugged. "I don't know." He answered sadly. "It's a real shame, when you meet someone... that I didn't get to know this person well... and I want to see this person again even if I don't have the least idea of who this is... I know nothing." He started as he looked to the ground.

"I also have this feeling, it's really strong and... strange, that... that..." He pauses for long, choking in his words. Allen tilted his head to be able to see Lavi's face until the redhead noticed and faced him.

"Lavi?" Asked the white-haired. Lavi smiled and wapped and arm around Allen's shoulder and held an arm shouting "To town!". If Lavi were to do this in town, Allen would just pretend that they didn't even know each other.

_Lavi? Are you okay?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Where could she be, uncle? My poor cousin has disapeared!" A blonde-curly-haired short teen 'panicked' desperately. The girl put her hands on her waist, walking around the room in circles, surrounding a man who was crying on the small desk. "If we don't find her will have to… to—"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" The man wept, each time louder and louder. There was another round of men standing on the door. One stepped forward putting a hand on the King's shoulder.

"I am pretty sure that she will appear, your highness. We must be patient, Miss Kanda couldn't have gone far." He tried to console the king. The girl pulled the man's coat, attracting his attention to her.

"What do you need Lucielle?" Asked the man calmly, lowering his body to as the same height as her.

Lucielle glared but still continued. "Papa! If we don't find Kanda-chan soon..." He looked to the King and grinned to herself before looking back to her dad. "I may have to take her place for a while... or even... for-e-ver!" She smiled sweetly to her dad.

The King and as well, her dad turned to see her in shock, not liking the recent idea. But the only one who smiled was, Zatsu.

"No, Lucielle! I've told you that you cannot take such responsibility becau—" Lucielle interrupted her dad. "Papa! That is none of your business, and I can be whoever I want to be even if you don't allow me so." She yelled at him leaving from the room, yelling by every step she took.

The man stood in shock. The black haired butler walked to his direction. "The ball's tonight, sir. There is no other option, is there?" Zatsu gulped and looked away from the man to let him answer.

It took him a moment to just open his mouth to be able to speak but he hesitated. He then stopped and let Zatsu to continue. "If Miss Kanda does not appear... I am really sorry but Lucielle must have to replace her and well at your case… as the King."

The man's expression died and thought deeply. "I'll consider it." He said looking away. The green-haired man standing in the door walked towards Zatsu. "We must get Lucielle ready, then." Zatsu nodded putting one finger on his chin. "Please do, Reko."

He nodded and headed to the room where she ran to. After he left, Zatsu stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Were almost done my earl..." He whispered to himself while laughing evilly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"It's been a very irritating day today hasn't it, Lou Fa?" Lenalee smiled to the girl beside her. The brown-haired girl cleaned her sweat with her forearm smiling to the green haired. "Yes it has!" She laughed quietly and Lenalee followed her action.

"Well! Tonight is special so we must do our best." Lou Fa added, holding up her index finger. Lenalee nodded, "But not just us, everyone else too." She giggled to herself.

"Umm, Lenalee…" Lou Fa said in a very loud voice and Lenalee replied with a small 'hmm'. Lou Fa sighed and turned the other way blushing, "Well… You know the ball… who would yo- umm, you know…" She tooked a deap breathe with Lenalee staring at her with confusion. "Lenalee." She started with a determined voice, and so, she continued. "Who would you go to the ball with?"

Lenalee openend her mouth and then shut it, putting a finger under her chin. "Hmm… well, I have no idea." She asked looking at her raising an eyebrow. "What about you?" Lenalee asked.

"I know who could be perfect for me!" Lou Fa stated 'perfectly'. "Even though it's impossible for someone like me but I know that deep inside us, it is Prince Allen!"

Lenalee cried in laughter, covering her mouth with both of her hands letting small choked laughs coming out of her lips. Lou Fa glared at her and Lenalee stopped obediently.

"What?" Lou Fa asked once more, glaring. Lenalee sighed and shook her head, "Lou Fa… Do you even think you're brave enough to invite him? Or what about, do you even think that HE will invite YOU?" She asked ginning at Lou Fa.

"So?" Lou Fa started and held her index finger and pretended that words came out of her lips but all Lenalee could see was her mouth moving openly. Lou Fa took a deep breath and continued to wash the dishes.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead and left to the dining room.

Being already far from Lou Fa she whispered, "Lou Fa can't really be thinking well… I was wondering if I…" She turned wide-eyed and stopped her 'whispering' blushing at the same time.

_No Lenalee!_ She thought, _You can't be thinking about that, that won't even happen NEVER but EVER in my life!_

She continued walking to wherever her feet would take her, not paying any attention to her path but her thoughts. She was desperate and preoccupied.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Where could she be? Where, where, where, where, whe—"

"LAVI!" Shouted the white-haired behind him right into his ear. Lavi jumped in surprise and looked at him in disappointment. Allen sighed and glared, "Lavi, we have not done anything but just walk around while you keep asking yourself _where is she_." Lavi looked at him.

"Sorry?" Lavi asked a little tired. Allen crossed his arms and patted his foot, raising an eyebrow. "Lavi…!" He sighed and looked away. "Just follow me!" Lavi said pulling with wrist and tuning around the corner…

Lavi stared who he had just 'accidently' found around the corner. As so did she… "Lavi?" Allen asked looking at Lavi, than the woman and back to Lavi.

"Where did I found her? Where, where, where, where, where?" He whispered to himself. The blue haired girl stared at him wide-eyed.

"Lavi?" She asked in shock and Lavi smiled, remembering when he even wondered that she would ever remember him again, and he was glad that she did. He felt like hugging her, as welcoming back. But now all he could so is just call her by her name.

"Kanda!" Tears fell from his emerald eyes and quickly opened his arms to hug her. Kanda stared in shock at the redhead and pushed him away to end the embrace. While nobody noticed, Allen just walked away from the corner.

Lavi choked into his own voice, "I-I can't believe… I found you!" Kanda looked at him in confusion, "Did you wanted to find me _so_ badly?" She asked. "_Yes_" he whispered, holding her hands in his own.

"Kanda, could you _please , please_ come with me?" Lavi asked and Kanda smiled. "Lavi…" She whispered to herself and she hugged him this time.

As the pulled away, Lavi began "So we just have to go with Allen and—" He turned around there was no white-haired boy. Lavi's smile died and yelled all over town, "WHERE IS ALLEN?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Finally! I've made some changes to what the first vesion of this chapter was. I'm sorry If I went a little faster but I was in a hurry :/ I only have one hour to be in this computer because you know, It isn't mine… But still I finished and next chapter wil be started… now. Anyways, don not forget to review this chapter and the rest If you haven't read :P See you in next update! :D


	7. Admit it! Your guilty

**Oh well, just bringing you a short part of the seventh chapter. I'm sorry I was in a hurry since I had to update my story 'As you begged me off my feet', too… Maybe I'll have the second part next week, and If I am free of homework these days, maybe on Wednesday. Just be patient. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Remember that I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of it characters, It isa ll owned by Katsura Hoshino.**

"Damn you, Allen Walker!" Lavi shouted very worried on the streets rushing over to one side and the other, peeking into every corner of town. Kanda was already exhausted by being pulled all the way along. "Stop it, baka! You're hurting my arm!" Kanda declared emotionless, slapping his hand away from her wrist.

"What? I'm sorry!" He replied either mad or nervous. He claped his hands as if he was praying and walked over in circles muttering things like idiot, useless, clueless, and such. Kanda crossed her arms tapping her feet quickly in desesperation.

"Baka Usagi." She blurted out and caught Lavi's attention. "What was that for?" He asked, feeling insulted. Kanda just managed to reply with a Che and continued to mind her own business.

"Now, Usagi, I will leave and just mind my own business. Goodb—"

"No!" He interrupted grabbing her waist. "Please, please just help me! I don't want to search for you anymore." He smiled sweetly causing Kanda to blush and she couldn't be less stubborn. "I won't help." She talked. "But I will not go anywhere the Eyepatch isn't." Kanda confessed, and turned around with another cold 'Che', glaring at Kanda. Lavi smiled and whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

"Hurry up then, Eyepatch!" She said furiously and he raised an eyebrow. "Dammit, stop wasting _my _time wondering on your things!" Kanda walked away making her way to the castle.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lavi, tilting his head to the side. Kanda rapidly turned her attention to him. "What I mean is that he isn't here anymore. He left to the castle." Lavi stared in confused and Kanda sighed angrily, marking her veins on her forehead.

"Tha ball's starting soon. It wouldn't be happening if there was a problem, would it? That means that he's there." Lavi looked in surprise. "Wow, Kanda. You're amazing." Kanda chuckled silently and turned the other way.

"You are just too baka to understand." She declared walking to the tall hill where the castle was located.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Oh my! Just look how handsome and cute he can be at the same time!" Squeaked one of the ladies, groping Allen's cheeks roughly and his face wasn't very happy at all. The King just nodded over and over.

"Is that the prince? Look at him he is so cute!" Commented one the girls to her friend, drooling at their view. Allen sweatdropped and mentally cursed himself for coming over to the ball early. Sometimes, being late is something good.

He sighed and turned over to his dad. "Hey dad, I've got to go to the restroom." Allen said nervously and acting as if it was an urge. The King looked at him confused, "Why is that? You haven't drank anything at all right now, have you?" Allen did not respond and just squeaked as if he needed to go **now.**

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Allen pleaded, turning red. The King sighed and waved his hand. "GOD BLESS YOU!" He replied as the white-haired kid ran through the halls until he reached a lonely dark corner.

He turned to see either way just to make sure that no one was around. Lucky. Turning around the corner he seemed to trip onto something falling on top of… someone?

"W-What? What is this..?" Allen said looking up to see a very depressed woman. He blinked a few times until he was able to see clearly the person, and it was…

"I AM REALLY SORRY! KILL ME IF YOU HAVE TO SO THAT WAY THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Miranda shouted through the halls. Allen's eyes widened and looked behind then he turned back to Miranda. "Shhhh! Miranda, someone will hear us!"

The woman, now crying a lot, and it looked like a waterfall, kept on crying each time louder. Allen tried to stand up but by every chance, he just slipped from the wet floor falling all over again.

"NOW I'LL HAVE TO DRY THE FLOOR BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE FALLS!" She reminded herself, adding another reason to cry for. "Miranda please!" Allen continued to confort her even though it wasn't working.

"HOW WILL I CALM DOWN? HAVEN'T I DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH OF DAMAGED?" Miranda blamed herself covering he reyes to avoid more tears to turn the floor into a river. Ore ven an ocean. "No Miranda, you're wrong. Everything is fine, we just tripped." Allen laughed nervously.

"IT ISN'T 'WE JUST TRIPPED'. I COULD HAVE HURT YOU OR EVEN KILLED YOU." She yelled, causing Allen to cover his ears tightly and closing his eyes shut. "B-But it didn't happen, Miranda! And please, do not shout."

"BUT IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED, AND I AM NOT SHOUTING." Miranda replied as silently as she could possibly be. Allen sighed and stood up seriously and helped Miranda. Once both on their feet, another third person came between these two.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked the dark-green haired girl. Allen and Miranda turned around to see a very preocupied Lenalee. Allen smiled and replied, "Ah, yes. Somehow…" He giggled cutely.

"Well, I just came beacuse I heard yells while I was on my room." Lenalee said, causing Allen and Miranda a shock. Wasn't her room up to the third floor? And still, she could hear Miranda shouting?

"You really are loud, Miranda." Lenalee smiled and Miranda chuckled. Allen sweatdropped at Miranda before he began to speak. "Oh yeah, respectively about the ball, are you girls assisting?" He asked curiously. Miranda nodded happily and replied. "Yes! I was actually planning on inviting Krory even though I'm too shy," The woman blushed and smiled, "but he managed to ask me first. I'm sooo lucky."

"You sure are!" Allen said to Miranda and then both turned to Lenalee. "How about you Lenalee?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side cutely. In that moment Lenalee's blushed couldn't be any deeper. "Umm, well I…" She put her hands on her back and played with her feet nervously. Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Until something clicked on Miranda's head. Yes. Lenalee's secret, she remembered so she had to do something.

"Oh! I forgot, I've got to do the laundy for today!" Miranda lied and Lenalee aswered back. "But I already—" She was interrupted by Miranda. "No you haven't! I mean… I have a… a secret! Laundry room, so yeah. Gotta go!" She winked at Lenalee and then she remembered making an 'O' with her mouth.

"Ah yes! Your secret laundry room, right, Miranda?" Lenalee smiled watching Miranda leave. Allen was just left blank. "So…" He continued. Lenalee sighed and looked at him determined.

"Allen-kun." She said seriously, blushing a little.

"Lenalee?" He said. Lenalee hesitated for a moment. Then she spoke, "Would you like to… to…" She stopped and shook her head. Again, she hesitated for a moment and she continued on. "A-Allen-kun, look it's just that—"

She was interrupted by the feeling of arms being wrapped around her waist and something crashing in her lips. It was soft and pressing harder each time.

The girl, very surprised, watched the whole situation, being the one to not close her eyes. Lenalee began to feel the way how quickly heart beat was . She felt like melting into the moment.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss before two certain people came interrupting so.

"Allen? Lenalee?" Asked Lavi and Kanda.

**Well finally handing in the chapter 30 minutes before school but still… I had to wake up much earlier just to finish. You know, like everything for you guys :) I thought I had to update quickly to get out of problems… Oh yeah, and maybe starting on next I could update much faster since I won't be assisting to English class anymore, yay! Review please!**


	8. Uhh Message?

It has been a while since I last updated huh? Well I'm bringing you all bad news... which is,

I will be putting this fic into a **temporary hiatus.** Don't worry, I will start updating right away as the problem solves. Now about the problem is that when I first put in this fic, I kind of had the idea of the plot in my head which means this really had a storyline... Sadly, my thoughts somehow _flew_ away and I had no backup plan, I should've at least written my ideas ona document, stupid me...

So what I mean is that this fic is, well,** plotless. **I'll have to co-write to be more inspired though, I'm not really sure... Anyways, as soon as I find a solution I'll be able of updating back to normal. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience and for taking your time at reading this crap, seriously.

I love you guys, I'll be seeing you then.

~Walker Uchiha Elric ;)


End file.
